


В одиночестве

by Ginger_Squirrel



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Endless love - Freeform, F/M, Love, Love Letters, Original Character(s), Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel
Summary: Post scriptum...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	В одиночестве

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Бумеранги](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734913) by [Ginger_Squirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel). 



[](https://tinyurl.com/y68leodz)

_«Я соскучился по тебе, дорогая._

_Знаю, ты всегда над этим смеялась, ведь мы никогда не проводили вдалеке друг от друга больше недели. Но я все равно скучал. Как скучаю и сейчас. Пожалуйста, прости меня за это. Думаю, за тридцать лет нашего брака ты давно смирилась с моей излишней навязчивостью, милая жена. И с моим упрямством, ведь я пишу тебе несмотря на то, что это не имеет уже никакого смысла. Но мне все равно. Где-то в глубине души, на дне своего пока оставшегося разума я понимаю тщетность этих попыток, но кроме тебя у меня никого нет. И не было._

_Сегодня, садясь за стол, я пытался вспомнить, какое по счету это будет письмо. И не смог. Представляешь? А ведь раньше я помнил наизусть каждое. Жаль, нельзя посмотреть на штемпели прошлых. Эми их постоянно прячет, а я никак не найду где. Думает, что не замечаю, как каждый понедельник она вынимает письмо из почтового ящика, куда я бросил его накануне. Ох, Эмилин. Наверно, наша дочь решила, что ее отец вовсе сошел с ума. Хотя, знаешь, этот диагноз у нас под запретом. С тех самых пор…_

_Она тоже скучает. Я вижу это, стоит ей оказаться в гостях и сесть в свое кресло. Без тебя дома стало слишком тихо и совсем неуютно. Но мы с Эми и Марти отчего-то по-прежнему верим, что все окажется дурным сновидением, хотя прошло столько лет. Но ты ушла от нас слишком быстро, родная. Мы не ждали. Это было нечестно. Впрочем, нам ли с тобой говорить о справедливости?_

_Я уверен, ты смеешься сейчас. Качаешь головой, а потом, как обычно, долго смотришь на свои руки. Вроде бы простой жест, но я знаю о чем ты думала каждый раз. Слышал все твои мысли, даже тогда, когда ты сама их уже не понимала. Милая, они не дрожат. Больше нет. Но, видит бог, я предпочел бы еще раз пройти все то безумие, чем каждый раз заставлять себя вспоминать — тебя больше нет._

_И я могу лишь надеяться, что сейчас тебе легче. Ты не говорила, но я знал, как было больно. Я видел это в твоих глазах — ты узнавала меня до последнего, можешь не отрицать. Из тебя всегда была никудышная лгунья. А потому, я надеюсь, теперь все закончилось. Мы все на это надеемся. И нет, никто не трогал твой плед. Уверен, ты злишься, но он все еще валяется на диване. Марти как-то хотел было сложить, но Эми остановила… Впрочем, я тебе это рассказывал. Как и все остальное. В моей жизни теперь мало событий._

_Вот, Эмилин вновь предлагала перебраться в Чикаго, чтобы быть рядом и не мотаться каждое воскресенье в проклятый Вашингтон. Но знаешь, я не могу. Ты будешь ругаться — да-да, я все понимаю сам — так всем будет проще. Но… не могу, мартышка. Не могу вернуться туда один, не могу даже зайти в нашу квартиру, ведь ты опять меня бросила. А я опять бегу за тобой. Ничего не меняется, правда? Все, как тогда. Но я догоню, тебя, милая. У меня всегда это получалось, уверен, получится и сейчас._

_На самом деле, я затеял это письмо лишь с одной целью. Наверное, ты никогда не представляла себе такого и уж точно никогда не хотела, но, похоже, судьба всех твоих мужчин заканчивать именно так. А потому прости меня, милая._

_Я люблю тебя, Рей!»_

Эмилин Соло дернула щекой, аккуратно сложила плотную бумагу, исписанную все таким же, не изменившимся с годами почерком, и убрала в конверт. Она знала, что многие на ее месте сейчас кричали бы от ужаса или боли, испытывали чувство ненависти или невыносимого сожаления. Но только не она. Все, что в эту минуту ощущала Эми — пустоту. Ту самую, когда внутри образуется рана, которую ни залечить, ни зашить самым искусным хирургическим швом. Черная-пречерная дыра. Совершеннейшее ничто. И в ее душе это уже вторая — две мертвые галактики, которые наконец-то слились в одну.

Конечно, она прекрасно знала, что имеет полное право обвинить отца в малодушии, в трусости, в эгоизме или, на худой конец, в пренебрежении ею и Марти. Но еще Эмилин знала — это была бы неправда. Именно такие мысли стали бы малодушием, трусостью и эгоизмом. Пренебрежением к той безумной любви между родителями, которую никто не имел права осквернять подобным кощунством. Ведь она не слепая. Она видела все, что происходило за последние два года до смерти мамы, и целых шесть лет после. И… ждала. Каждый день. Из месяца в месяц. Со дня похорон и до этого утра. Поэтому Эмилин Соло никого не винила. Возможно, немного себя, что так и не смогла стать для отца заменой хотя бы в общении. Но вряд ли нашелся бы кто-то, кто смог. Уж слишком цельными были родители. Слишком едины. Порой ей казалось, что и сердце бьется одно на двоих, замолкнув одномоментно. Так что ей оставалось только принять это решение и постараться жить дальше, ибо Бенджамин Соло был всегда прав. Не ошибся он и сейчас в том: как сделал, когда и почему. Теперь им с Марти будет уже проще справиться, пережить, двинуться дальше, но без сожалений и чувства вины. Ведь они не одиноки и есть друг у друга — именно так всегда повторял им отец.

Так что Эмилин в задумчивости посмотрела на письменный стол, от которого ощутимо веяло сигаретами, прежде чем дергано улыбнулась. Взяв ручку, она быстро написала на конверте знакомые имя и адрес:

_«Для Рей Маргарет Соло_

_Где бы вы ее ни встретили»_

А после подошла к обмякшему в тяжелом кожаном кресле телу и поцеловала в висок. Чуть выше небольшого круглого следа в совершенно седых волосах, откуда уже не бежала алая витая дорожка. Торакальный хирург Эмилин Соло никогда не боялась крови, не испугалась и в этот раз.

— Я люблю тебя, папа, — прошептала она, а после достала телефон, недрогнувшей рукой набрала номер службы спасения и ровно произнесла: — Вашингтон, округ Колумбия. 23-улица северо-запад, 1540. Самоубийство.

[ ](https://tinyurl.com/y5sh6ebn)


End file.
